The revenge of Dokukurage
by JustaRandomPokeTrainer
Summary: A big storm hits Kanto and Johto caused by an unknown creature and Ash, Misty, Brock, Jessie and James are witnesses of the disaster but will love prevail when you think you lost everything in your life? Mainly Rocketshipping but some Pokeshipping too.
1. chapter 1

Note: I don't own Pokémon. It belongs to their respective owners. All characters here belongs to the Pokemon and TV Tokyo. English it's not my mother language so I hope you understand the reason of some writing errors.

 **Chapter 1:** **The Big Menace**

" _The waves can reach 30 metres and the winds could blow at the speed of 200 km/per hour. We advise caution near coastal areas. This is the information for now! We really don't know the real reason for this upcoming disaster so stay tunned..."_ the tiny old radio blared as the Meowth's ears stayed near it.

"Guys, This is bad! They are talking 'bout a disaster coming to Kanto and Johto. Don't ya think we should find a safer place to stay?" his feline's scents could preview that what was coming was really dangerous.

"Chill out! We're fine here. This is the most safe place in the forest!" Jessie replied opening her dark-pink sleeping bed.

"How do you know that Jess?" James's concern grew higher every minute "I think Meowth is right! Don't you think we should find a better shelter?"

Jessie didn't say anything and simply layed down, trying to catch sleep even with the whisper of wind resounding above her head.

"I think that's a no" James sighed and sat on the grassy floor. He was sure that he wouldn't be able to close his eyes and sleep well. One more restless night.

But Meowth wasn't liking the idea "I can't stay here! I still have love for my life" Meowth frowned his eyes "If Jessie don't want ta go, it's her problem! I'm out!" he picked his stuff and sped off of the big forest, disappearing through the clearing.

"Meowth!" James lifted up, wanting to follow his pokemon friend but a tired voice caught his attention.

"Forget about him! He's always complaining!"

"But he's right! We should go by now! The weather is getting worse!" he felt tiny drops of rain splashing in his palid face.

Jessie sighed heavily. Her partner was always complaining with anything even with the slighest things but she couldn't deny that he was right for a change, so was the furball.

"Fine! Let's go!"

James felt a wave of relief. He couldn't let Meowth go alone but he couldn't let Jessie behind as well, knowing that a huge disaster was ready to strike at anytime soon.

They packed everything and headed to the nearest city or town, following a different path from Meowth's, praying that someone would feel bad for them and could let them get a safe and warm place to stay.

\--R--

Somewhere in a small town, a group of heroes known by all of us, were running through the slippery concrete streets. Ash and his companions, Misty and Brock, were all soaked from the heavy rain.

"We're finnally here!" Ash said, picking his eletric rat and putting him under his clothes "We just need to find the Pokemon Center!"

"Yeah! Nurse Joy is waiting for me!" the older one of the group, Brock, also the Pewter City gym leader, said with big hearts in his eyes.

"Quit that, Brock!" Misty grabbed Brock's ear "There are more important things to do now!"

They walked a few more minutes and found what they were looking for: a big building with a red and white pattern, resembeling a pokeball. There was as well a big 'P' in the center that meant they were in right place to get help not only for their pokemon but for themselves too.

The sliding doors opened "Welcome to the Pokemon Center!" a pink-haired nurse greeted at the sight of the tree trainers "Are your pokemon hurt or do you need protection from the storm?" she asked.

"We need shelter!" they all replied. Brock came closer to her and picked the nurse by the hand "I also need shelter for my heart! Why don't you take it?" he acted romanticly.

Misty grabbed Brock's ear again "I have already told you to stop!" Ash and Pikachu sighed.

Misty's Togepi thrilled happily.

After Brock's heart meltdown, Nurse Joy handed the room's keys to the kids "You just need to go upstairs! I'll serve you the dinner at 8 o'clock and there's a heater, three beds and a balcony in your room" she explained "Enjoy the stay!"

The twerp trio exchanged happy glances and headed to the big stairs, chatting about everything that they had face through their journey.

Ash opened the door and stared at the room in amesement: It was really big and comforting and there was also little beds for their pokemon.

"It's a good place to stay!" Misty spoke "I just need to close the shutters because of the storm."

Ash and Brock nooded and put their heavy backpacks in their beds, searching for something more warm to wear.

The Pokemon center was situated in a high place, where the ocean's waves couldn't reach so that was the most safe place for the twerps to relax and think about the next few days. But what about our villains?

\--R--

Jessie and James were still walking in the nowhere. They didn't have a map to guide them to the correct road and, for getting better, James's complainings were dealing with Jessie's nerves.

"My feet hurt!"

"It's very cold!"

"I'm hungry!"

"Where Meowth could be?"

"I wish we got the ballo--"

"BE QUIET! YOU'RE KILLING ME WITH YOUR ANNOYING VOICE!" Jessie furiously grabbed James by the collar of his uniform and slapped him HARD, leaving the man in complete shock.

James kept quiet and his hurt look was unmistakable. He decided to sped off a bit and let Jessie alone for a while to refresh her mind.

Jessie stared guilty at him for a while but erased that though from her mind and assumed her leader's role again "We've got to go faster!"

He didn't want to speak and she could see him rubbing his red and burning cheek. Jessie stopped in front of him "Aren't you hearing me?!"

"Sorry Jess, I though you didn't want me to speak" he replied weakly, looking at the muddy grass.

Jessie's guilt took control of her body and she came closer to his partner, ready for ask for forgiveness, but before she could reach him, a huge wave coming from behind James, hit them with a immense force.

"LOOK OUT!" she screamed, pointing at water behind her partner.

They didn't noticed that the forest's area that they were in, was the most near from the sea and before James started to drown, he grabbed a tree branch for his dear life, to get him to back to safety.

"Jessie?...JESSIE!" he screamed when he saw that she was being pushed by the water. He tried to figure out a way to save her, until he spotted a big stick.

"Jess, grab this stick and hold on!" he lifted the stick to her and she grabbed it successfully "I'm going to get you to safety!"

Jessie coughed some water and nooded "Hurry up, please!"

His hand was getting numb from holding his body to the tree but he needed to save his partner. He still felt really hurt from what she did to him but that didn't mean this was a reason to not save her.

He pulled Jessie with his free arm and felt like he was going to fall at any minute. Jessie kept her mind clear focusing to get back to the shore.

"James, I'm so sorry for what I did!" she said, lifting some weight from her conscience.

"Forget about that!" James kept pulling her "I just need to get you back here!"

Jessie smiled at his bravery. He smiled back.

The waves's strengh was getting higher at any second and James couldn't hold anymore. The next wave passed and with it, a big and brown tentacle from an unknown creature, hit Jessie and broke the stick that hold the two partners. James lost his balance from the sudden movement and he fell into the water's rage.

In the other hand, Jessie sent flying through the black and cloudy sky as she saw his only real human friend drowning and drifting to the certain death.

"JAMES, NOOOOO! I'M BLASTING OFF ALONE!"

ding*

\--R--

Meowth was aching everywhere. He didn't want to go on without his friends but he didn't want to die as well. His backpack was a little to heavy so he needed to discard some of his belongings becaused of the tiredness that was consuming his body.

"I hope Jessie and James are fine!" he muttered to himself.

His eyes could be tired but they were still enough functional to spot his salvation: the Pokemon Center.

From his surroundings, he could see that he was in a small village with trees everywhere and nice houses distributed a little everywhere too.

"That was just what I was looking for!" he ran to the glass doors of the center and, as he entered, he saw nurse Joy and Chansey working around the reception table.

He shyly came closer "Hey...hello!"

Joy moved her head to see who was greeting her "Welcome to the Pokemon Cent-- YOU TALK?!" she inquired when she noticed that was a pokemon speaking right in front of her "Wait a sec...You're that wanted pokemon who works with Team Rocket! Where are your friends? Ready to attack and steal my hospital?" she accused.

Meowth shook his head "Ya don't understand! I left my friends behind and I'm just looking for somewhere ta get safe"

Nurse Joy understood the cat's comotion and looked at her Chansey "Do you think he's telling the truth?" Chansey read Meowth's emotions and nooded.

Nurse Joy picked Meowth carefully and spoke "You can stay but you need a bath and some rest!" she advised. The scratch cat pokemon smiled instantly and let the nurse took care of him.

Chansey and Joy disappeared through the emergency's white doors, carying the little cat pokemon with them.

\--R--

The village could be small but there was many facilities working for the well-being of the population and trainers who stopped there during their travels. Like it have a Pokemon Center, it had a Police Station as well, where the famous crime stopper, officer Jenny worked.

She was scribbling in a old sheet of paper, looking at the radio near her.

" _Officer, our rescue teams had been searching around Kanto and Johto for survivors and bodies. From now, we're working in rescue missions and we have a report!"_ the man spoke on the radio.

"What is it?" Jenny picked the blue pen from her desk, ready to write any vital information.

" _We were patrolling near the village and he found a body in the forest nearby. The victim is alive but unconscious and needs medical help immedeatly!"_ he replied.

Officer Jenny gulped "Could you describe the victim, please?" now she was ready to write the information she needed to save a life.

" _It's a female person around twenties_ , _she has long magenta hair and from what we have found out recently, she wears a Team Rocket's uniform"_

Jenny's eyes wided. Could it be the girl from the trio they have been trying to arrest for so long? She glanced the brown board behind her, full of photos of criminals from simple thiefs to assassins and she picked a wanted poster from Jessie and James. Could it really be her?

" _Officer, are you still there?"_ the man asked. Jenny's thoughs vanished and she replied trembeling "Alright! Get an ambulance and take her to our Pokemon Center. Maybe Nurse Joy can help!"

" _Right! Copy that!"_ the sound coming from the radio subsided. Officer Jenny sighed "We've got a lot of work to do!"

She picked her growlithe's pokeball and ran to her police's car, speeding to the nearest Pokemon Center.

\--R--

The boredom in the twerp's room was unbearable. Ash couldn't battle and his friends were sighing heavily.

"The storm is messing up everything!" Misty said, petting Togepi.

"I wish I could battle!" Ash folded his arms with annoyance.

Brock watched his two friends in desperation. He wanted to see them happy and not like this.

"Hey guys, how about go see what nurse Joy is doing?" his cheeks turned a bit red.

"For what...trying to seduce her again?" Misty glared Brock. He sweatdropped "I think we could help her with her tasks instead of doing nothing!"

Ash nooded and petted Pikachu "It's actually a good idea! Don't you think pal?"

"Pika!" the electric rat nooded in confirmation.

Misty sighed and picked her little egg-pokemon "Ok, Let's go!"

They exited the room together and reached the first floor but Joy wasn't nowhere in sight.

"She might be working on injured pokemon" Misty explained to her friends.

Brock said nothing and pointed at Nurse Joy, who was opening the big doors with...a Meowth in her lap?

"Do you guys need something?" she asked rubbing Meowth's silky fur.

They shook their heads "We're bored and just wanted to do something to pass the time!" Ash explained and watched carefully the pokemon nurse Joy was holding.

Misty came closer and tried to touch Meowth "What a cutie! Is he alright?"

Meowth's eyes wided and he replied "Twoips! What are ya doing here?!" he pointed an accusing finger.

The twerps cringed "That's what we should ask!" Brock replied "I bet it's some evil scheme again!"

Before they could argue more, Joy cut in and sat Meowth on a couch "We just needed shelter like you. Besides, his human friends aren't here!" she told to the three trainers.

"Where are they?" Ash asked as Pikachu jumped to his shoulder "Pika?"

"Jessie wanted to stay in the forest but I refused. Meanwhile, James stayed with her and I don't know anything about them for now. " Meowth eyed the cold floor "I feel bad for letting them behind with a storm like that" he half sighed with a sad expression.

Ash patted Meowth's head "They're fine for sure!" he gave thumps up to him.

"Thanks!" he accepted the trainer's comforting act. They all smiled.

Suddenly, the center's doors opened with a loud bang and two womens and one man, all dressed with orange heavy jackets, showed up carrying a stretcher behind them.

"Nurse Joy, we have orders from officer Jenny to drive a human pacient we found on the forest to this center! Is this right for you?" the brunette man asked in a hurry.

Nurse Joy nooded "I'll do what I can to help!" Chansey came to her side and nooded too.

"Right! Officer Jenny is coming soon. We have to go trying to find more survivors!" as the man finished his sentence, he and his companions got out of the center.

Joy approached the stretcher and gasped. Ash, Misty, Brock and Meowth noticed her sudden loss of words and came closer.

"It's her!" she said covering her mouth with her hands.

"JESSIE?!" the twerps gasped too. Meowth burst into tears.

"It's all my fault!" Meowth jumped into Brock and hugged him tight, his eyes wattering like a cascade.

Jessie opened her eyes slowly and tried to move but felt pain washing through her body and something attached to her. She could see she was in some closed place and she was secured with belts around her chest and legs. A small white blanket covered her, providing some heat.

"Meowth...?" she caught a sight of a cream-colored fur with the corner of her eye.

He looked at her sobbing "It's me, Jess! I'm right here!" he carefully sat on a free spot of the stretcher "I shouldn't have left you and James behind!"

Jessie looked at the ceiling as she heard Meowth talking about James "He's dead..."

They all looked worriedly at her.

"JAMES IS DEAD!" she burst into tears and tried to move but collapsed with her head in a soft pillow. Nurse Joy grabbed her shoulder.

"Don't make any violent or sudden moves! We're going to take care of you" Nurse Joy said.

Jessie stopped crying and nooded.

Meowth was still in a verge of tears "James died! It's all my fault!" Brock picked him again.

"You aren't helping! Jessie is hurt. She don't need to worry about these things now!" he said. Meowth continued crying but this time, pressed his head into Brock's orange shirt, soaking it completely.

The nurse picked the stretcher and passed through the automatic doors "I'll be back! I need to check her injuries!"

The twerps nooded at her.

Meowth kept crying like a crazy "He died...he died...HE CAN'T DIEEE!"

"Meowth, we understand you're feeling down!" Ash said "But you don't need to freak out!"

"What if one of your only friends died...How would you feel?" he asked, cleaning his tired eyes.

A silence filled the room. He was right. He couldn't deal with the death of one of his friends. It was too much to bear. Ash's head lowered in embarresement "You're right. I think I can't imagine how I would feel."

Misty and Brock glanced at each other "Let's focus on Jessie now! She might need attention" Misty said scratching Meowth's head. He smiled sadly "Ok.."

As they were heading to the waiting room, footsteps ecoed through the corridor and officer Jenny stepped in.

"Is Jessie already here?" she asked at the sight of the trainers. She noticed that Meowth was there too.

"Yes. She's in the emergency department" Ash replied. Pikachu nooded in agreement.

"I need to talk with her after the treatment but I see Meowth is here too!" she watched as Meowth raised his ears, his fur getting bristly.

He tried to hid himself at the sight of the cop but Jenny grabbed him quickly "You don't need to fear! I'm not here to arrest you or your friend."

"So what do you want?" Meowth asked a little bit suspicious about the situation.

"I wanted to talk about your other friend. I think he's called James. Our reports have been updated and he's in the list of missing people. About that I'm very sorry! We will work hard to find him" she explained the situation to the kids and Meowth.

Meowth looked at her grateful for the first time in his life. He could feel that she was really there to help him and Jessie find at the least the missing part of their team...or their lives.

"Thank you so much!"

Officer Jenny smiled "No problem. It's our duty to preserve life and save the most affected ones. Right now, I don't mind if you're criminals or not."

The twerps felt happy for Meowth even if he was almost like a mortal enemy for them.

"There's only one thing I can't guarante: I don't know if we are going to find him with life or not." she finished off sadly.

Meowth avoided back the tears and nooded.

The emergency's doors opened again. Joy and Chansey were standing in the hallway with happy faces.

"How's Jessie?" Meowth inquired almost instantly.

"She's fine for someone who faced a storm. Her body is a little sore and she had some broken ribs but, fortunately, the worst is a broken arm. I tried to restrain her but she wanted you at her side. You don't mind coming?" she asked.

"No. I'll go help her" Meowth followed Nurse Joy through the corridor full of doors "Just need to see Jess. You guys stay?" he asked to the twerps.

"We stay here with officer Jenny!" Ash said. Misty and Brock waved goodbye to the cat and waited for his for-soon arrival.

\--R--

They reached to a door at the end of the corridor marked with the number '362' and Joy carefully pulled the knob of the door.

Meowth stood behind her and catched a glimpse at the plain white room. It didn't have any other patients, just only Jessie. It was also equiped with professional medical machines and had a big window with view to the outside next to the only bed in the room.

He climbed to his partner's bed and Joy came closer to her too with some supplies in her hands.

"How are you feeling, Jess?" Meowth inquired first.

"I'm still a little bit weak and..." she sighed heavily "...I miss James" she fought back tears.

"It's hard to lost a friend but you should not worry about it now. You need to relax and let me help you" nurse Joy stepped in.

Meowth looked at Jessie making baby-doll's eyes "C'mon, you gotta think in yar health too" he touched her hand and smiled "I promise if you let Joy help ya, we'll go find James...together."

Jessie couldn't resist the cat's charm. She deep down could see how psychological hurt he was because of James as well.

"Ok..." she simply replied.

Meowth hugged her left arm in relief but Jessie shook him aside in pain "That hurts! Can't you see it's broken?" she flared grabbing her arm and gritting her teeths.

"I'm sorry!" Meowth moved back.

Nurse Joy picked a chair and put it at the side of her bed "Stop moving it and let me see!" she ordered polietly.

She picked it carefully and started making some pressure "Does it hurts when I--"

"AAAAAH! STOP!" Jessie screamed at the nurse's touch.

"That's a yes. Chansey, bring me everything we need in the ortopedic room, please!" she called the egg-shaped pokemon.

"Chansey-chan!" Chansey obeyed.

Meowth sat at the edge of the bed quietly.

Chansey came back several minutes later with all the things they needed to heal Jessie. Meowth decided to do something to help "Jess, do ya need something?"

"What a gentleman! Bring me some water please!" she pleaded. Nurse Joy pointed at a heavy jug of water in the other side of the room.

As Meowth ran to the table to get a cup of water, Joy and Chansey started to work on Jessie.

"I'm going to place a cast in your arm to heal it" she explained to her patient.

"How long will I have to hang with it like that?" Jessie asked.

"It depends, some people usually spend four or five weeks with it" the pink haired nurse replied "But you're going to survive!" she joked smiling.

Jessie smiled too "I guess so"

Meowth arrived with a cup full of water and handed it to Jessie "Here's ya water!"

"Thanks!" Jessie put the cup into her lips and drank all the water in seconds.

"If ya need more just ask" Meowth said sitting back on the bed. His partner appreciated his generosity.

Joy set a white cast in Jessie's left arm and pulled it at the level of her chest with a light pink sling "Just don't make to much effort with that arm, ok?" she advised. Jessie nooded and collapsed with her head in the comfy pillow of the bed.

Meowth sat in her sheet-covered legs purring, letting Jessie streak his fur in a way of comfort him.

Then there was a knock on the door "Coming!" Joy said setting a box of pain killers next to Jessie's bed "Can you open the door, Chansey? I'm going to give some medicine to our pacient"

"Chan!" the pink pokemon opened the door like Joy asked, revealing the three trainers and the cerulean-haired cop.

"Jenn! What brings you here?" the nurse inquired and shook hands with the cop like long-time friends.

"I need to talk with Jessie about what happened. Just to get some information" she replied and sat in the chair next to Jessie.

The magenta-haired girl shrived at the sudden closeness to the police "You don't need to hide! I know this is some trick to arrest me!" she accused.

"Meowth though that too but I just want to talk about James!" she replied with a big smile.

Jessie stood quiet at the mention of her partner. She felt the stinging tears coming back to her eyes and something more but...what it was? Guilt? Regret? She knew how bad she usually treated him. Beating him and screaming at him but now, when he was possibly dead and lost, she knew how important he was to her life.

"You don't need to talk if you don't want" Jenny spoke, noticing her lack of words "I know you're in shock."

Jessie shook her head "I can...tell you" she knew it would be hard but it could help her to find James more quickly.

Meowth kept still, watching his companion's commotion. He could sense her feelings of remorse and misery: the emptiness in her heart that only James could fill again.

"Meowth left us because of the storm. He advised us but my stubbordness didn't hear it and James stood at my side." she started and cleared her throat "We decided to walk a bit to seek for shelter and..." she couldn't deal with what she did next. Could she?

"Go on! You can do it" Misty encouraged, her eyes sparkling with kindness.

Jessie sighed and continued "He was getting on my nerves. We were in the storm without a safe place to stay and my insticts took the best of me: I slapped him...hard" she added with little tears spilling from her eyes.

Meowth gasped but, even knowing that Jessie made a mistake, he came closer and gave her a comforting hug "Jess, It's ok! Don't cry!" He pleaded grasping her hospital's gown.

Jessie cleaned her eyes "I'm sorry!" she said to the rest of the people in the room.

"You don't need to be sorry" Ash spoke with sympathy. Pikachu nooded.

She looked back at Meowth and scratched his head "I saw the sorrow in his eyes but I still wanted to keep my composure" Jessie told "I decided to apologise some moments later but then a wave came crashing into us. Then he tried to save me but he ended in the water too."

Jenny finished her writing in a little notepad "But how did you end up in the forest?" she inquired.

Jessie then remembered "Something hit me when James was trying to help and I blasted off" she explained.

Ash looked at her oddly "Did you know what it was?" he asked.

"I can't remember very well but it was big and had some strange tentacles. To be honest I could only think in getting back to safety...with James" she replied bitting her lower lip.

Jenny stood up "Right! Thank you, Jessie! That's all I need to find him. You were probably near to the beach side next to a cliff, right?"

"Yes." she said sighing and resting back in the bed "A place full of trees with a opening clearing"

"I just need one more thing" Jenny muttered "Do you have any high-quality photo of your partner?" the police officer asked.

"I have one in my uniform" Jessie said. Joy acted quickly and picked all the things that Jessie had in her possession "You had some pokeballs and a photo in your skirt. Is this the one you mean?" she inquired showing the picture.

Jessie grabbed it: it was a photo of her, James and Meowth back in the training days. They were wearing the red trainee's uniforms, hugging themselves and smiling to the camera. She remembered very well those days when she couldn't find the right partner and when the right one finnally came, he promised to never let her down.

"Take good care of it!" she handed the photo to the officer with sadness in her sapphire eyes "It has sentimental value"

"It's in good hands!" Jenny spoke putting the photo away in a black waist purse and picking her pokeball.

She summoned her pocket monster: a dog-like pokemon with silk orange fur, his tail bouncing happily at his trainer.

"Growlithe, I got a job for you!" Jenny placed a hand in the top of his head. The pokemon barked and sniffed the surrondings, moving his snout until he saw the magenta-haired criminal and the scratch cat pokemon.

He chased Meowth, who cowardly ran of fear, and growled at Jessie, sending a shiver through her body.

"Stop! We're not here to attack them!" the police officer gently picked Growlithe "They're at our sides"

Growlithe gave a quizzical look at the cop but soon started to lick her face "That tickles!"

Jessie looked at them weirdly and sighed in relief. Police's pokemon never showed any affection towards criminals so she didn't know how can that pokemon could help them searching for another thief when he possibly just wanted to get rid off him.

Jenny placed him back on the floor and said "I need you to pick the scent of James. You probably know who he is" she showed him the photo and pointed at the lavender-haired man. Jessie, Meowth, Ash, Misty, Brock and Joy watched in silence.

Growlithe nooded and advanced towards Jessie " _Oh no!"_ she thought to herself. She shut her eyes tightly waiting for some kind of attack but she realised soon that the dog was just sniffing her, trying to get some James's smell.

He sniffed her hand and licked it in affection. Jessie's hand came closer to his nose and he barked happily, starting to licking Jessie's face like he did before with Jenny.

"G-Good dog! Stop, your ruining my face even more!" Jessie laughed at the growlithe's show of affection.

Everyone smiled "It's impressive how quickly he trusted her!" Brock mentioned. Misty and Ash nooded in agreement.

"Growlithe tends to make friends with everyone easily!" Jenny added and came closer to Jessie's bed "Growlithe, have you found some of James's scent?"

The dog stopped licking Jessie and barked in confirmation "Right! We better start searching. The rescue teams are busy with other people too" she finished.

"We'll help!" Ash said determinated. Misty and Brock nooded at Ash's decision.

"I'll help too!" Jessie lifted up from the bed weakly "James is my partner! I--" she collapsed back in the bed due to the pain in her whole body.

"You're not going anywhere, Jessie! You need to rest" Joy placed the blankets back in her body.

"But--"

"No, buts! I know you want James back but you need to take it easy" Joy muttered with a little smile. Meowth approached his partner "I'll stay with you Jess" he said.

Jessie sighed and nooded sadly. Pikachu jumped from Ash's shoulder to her bed, leaving his trainer confused, and rubbed his head in Jessie's belly.

His tiny rodent eyes sparkled "Pi! Pikachu! Pika pi pi ka chu!" he squeeked. Jessie smiled at him.

"He promised that he'll do everything to find James" Meowth translated tearing up.

"We promise too!" Misty and Ash said in unison. Brock nooded with officer Jenny.

Jessie and Meowth couldn't believe in their eyes: They were to kindhearted to be real. Meowth sat in Jessie's lap and waved a paw as they exited the room.

"Thank you!" Jessie said loud. She then looked at the dark cloudy sky outside: James was somewhere lost, hurt and probably dead after what she had done to him. If he was really dead, it would never be the same for Jessie. She could never tell him her feelings, she could never have the life she always dreamed with him...

"James, please...C-come back!" Jessie sobbed hard. Joy and Chansey watched heartbroken. The girl was a completely wreck: She needed him back at all the costs because Jessie wasn't Jessie without James.

Joy sat at her side and looked at Meowth too: he was lost in the same rollercoaster of pain and loss as Jessie but she noticed something more in his sharpen eyes: Strengh. He needed to be strong for Jessie. He already lost one friend and he couldn't lose another one.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah I don't own pokemon blah blah blah

 **Chapter 2:** **Dealing with relantionships**

The surroundings were black. He couldn't remember what really had happened _"Am I dead?"_ His eyes opened slowly: the black and foggy sky was the first thing James saw when he came back to consciousness.

He moved his head and saw the dangerous waters pulling his body along the "river" and slapping hard in his badly bruised face.

" _Jessie..."_

That name connected everything in his mind again: the storm, Meowth, their discussion and when he tried to save her.

" _Was she alive_?"

He didn't want to think the worst. She was Jessie, the strongest woman he ever met in his life. She couldn't be killed that easy or she could? They have faced to many blast offs so maybe she could be alive and sain.

He tried to formulate a plan to get back to the shore but with the speed of the water it wouldn't be an easy task. It could be impossible but he wanted: he wanted so badly to see his friends again. He couldn't imagine leaving them behind and Jessie...he still had in mind to tell his feelings for her.

As the waters kept flooding, he saw a big rock: it was his only chance to survive. He grabbed it with all of his strenght, even with pain striking every part of his bloody body, and pressed his chest against it, fighing the water's rage.

He was very near to the shore so he took the opportunity: he jumped the highest he could and landed right in the grass, his body shaking from the impact and injuries.

He lost all the remain strenght he had so he lay still waiting for someone to end his suffer or die alone in the middle of the storm.

"Jessie...Meowth...Goodbye..."

James's eyes closed again from the exaustion as the rain poured above his weak body.

\--R--

Ash was sick of it. He and his team had been walking from what looked like ages and there was no sign of James. He was starting to lose hope.

Misty and Brock leaned on each other for support and Growlithe couldn't find any match scent due to the humidity in the air.

"I think we should rest" Ash suggested satting in a log nearby. Pikachu nooded, his cheeks sparkling weakly.

"The rain is intrefering with our search." Jenny spoke.

"And we're all soaked" Brock grabbed his wet orange shirt in pure disgust.

Misty didn't speak. She knew very well that they were completly lost, in risk of getting sick and exposing themselves to the unknown danger but they needed to keep going and don't give up. Jessie and Meowth were counting on them. They couldn't break a promise.

She fixed her gaze in everyone and spoke "C'mon guys! Don't lose your hope for little things and think in the consequences if we give up: Jessie would never be the same without James and we wouldn't be acting like we really are. We help and we fight for the well being of everyone, even for our enemies's.

Brock cleaned his tears "M- Misty is right!" he pulled Jenny and let the cascade tears fell from his eyes.

"Ash, when I think of Jessie and James, I think about you and I too. It's pratically the same." Misty blushed at her own statement.

"You mean..." Ash's eyes were filled with confusion but love as well. Misty nooded.

"Yes... I coudn't lose you either" She hide her red face. Ash smiled and grabbed Misty's hand.

"I have an idea! Officer Jenny and Brock could keep searching for James with the help of Growlithe and Misty and I could ask in the nearby city if someone had seen what Jessie told that attacked her." Ash suggested.

Jenny shook her head "It's very dangerous with the weather like that! We should stay together in case of any danger"

Ash nooded "I understand but Misty and I will just find some witnesses of the same thing that Jessie saw. It can't be so dangerous."

Jenny sighed, her head lowering in defeat "I like your determination. You can go but..." she pulled a old and black walkie-talkie from her belt "...keep contact with us, please!"

Ash and Misty smiled for each other. He grabbed the tiny device and picked a pokeball "Charizard, come on out!"

The orange and powerful dragon-like pokemon roared, bright hot flames escaping from his mouth. He looked at his master with confused eyes as he noticed that he wasn't in a battlefield.

"Charizard, we need your help! Can you fly us to Saffron City, please?" Ash pleaded, Pikachu grasping his tiny paws in his shoulder.

Charizard would probably sit on the ground and take a nap and desobeying his trainer but he could see that it wasn't the right time to do that. They needed help and fast.

"Roaarrr!!" he agreed, letting his trainer and Misty sitting in his back. Jenny and Brock smiled as Ash, Misty and Charizard disappeared through the skies.

"Well... It's just the two of us now" Brock winked at the officer, blushing with a pervert smile.

She sighed and ignored him "We've got to find James, so don't get distracted!" she then looked at her dog pokemon "Let's go, pal!"

Growlithe barked in agreement and sped off through the forest, officer Jenny following behind.

"Wait!" Brock screamed, still shaken from failing in love again.

\--R--

The time of the day was imperceptible with a storm like that. Meowth watched the black clouds through the window of Jessie's room, sitting at the edge of her bed.

He sighed.

He felt useless for not helping and for letting his friends behind when the storm started to menace.

"It's all my fault" he whispered to himself, his eyes watering with sadness and pain. How can someone leave his only true friends behind? He was more concerned about him than about them and now it was the complete opposite.

The train of Meowth's thoughs stopped when he felt movement near him. He looked at his fallen teammate: she was trashing slighty and talking in her sleep.

"She's having a nightmare" Meowth concluded.

He switched his body next to her and pressed his paws in her upper arm, trying to wake her up.

"Jess, It's ok! Just a bad dream!" he comforted with a whisper.

She opened her eyes suddendly. She grabbed Meowth's body and cried in his silk fur, soaking it completely.

"Jessie, did you dream about what?"

She placed him gently in her lap. Meowth watched her with a concerned gaze, touching her hand again.

"Isn't it too obvious?" She asked retorically.

Meowth nooded. He knew very well what she was refering too "It was...James...wasn't it?"

She simply nooded and sobbed quietly. She wasn't the strong fiery Jessie anymore because without James she was just...Jessie, an heartbroken Jessie.

"Whatever happened to him in ya dream, don't worry about it. The twoirps will find him...alive! I'm sure" Meowth spoke.

"You promise?" She pleaded.

Then he remembered. Meowth shook his head and gulped, a pang of guilt washing through his body "I- I can't! I already broke one promise and our bond as well!"

Jessie looked at him confused "What are you talking about?!" she inquired with a tone of annoyance.

"I promised you that we would search James together and we didn't" he paused to catch his breath "and I broke our bound and trust as I left you two behind" he finished sobbing "It's all my fault!!"

Jessie couldn't believe in his words. She looked at him and smiled "We didn't come to help the twerps find James because I'm hurt and I need to rest."

The scratch cat pokemon cleaned his eyes and they directly came in focus with hers: they were full of sincerity.

"You left us because of my stubbordness. You didn't have to risk your life and you tried to convice us to go but I refused. It wasn't entirely your fault" she spoke with a softness that anyone had seen before in the red head.

Meowth smiled too but didn't answer. He simply offered himself to a warm hug and Jessie accepted without complaining.

The silence filled the room as loud crash of thunder echoed outside, shaking the trees that surrounded the Pokemon Center.

\--R--

"I'm sorry but I haven't seen a thing!" an old lady carrying an black umbrella said "I have to go now, sweetie. Good luck in your search"

"Thanks!" Misty thanked as the lady ran through the streets.

"It's useless!" she said, pressing her little egg pokemon into her chest "No one has seen any odd creature."

Ash came closer with Pikachu "I don't have any witness as well, except Jessie" Ash folded his arms.

"But she isn't able to identify what she saw!" Misty remembered.

Ash nooded in confirmation. He focused in his memories for a little while: the places he visited and the Pokemon he found. The thing that attacked Jessie could possibily be a pokemon but a different kind of species or a...

" _It_ _was big and had some strange tentacles"_

"That's it!" Ash growled in excitement as he have found something rare. Misty jumped at his scream of victory.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Do you remember Tentacruel?" Ash asked at his companion. Misty nooded.

"The think that what attacked Jessie was Tentacruel, not a normal one but the giant that he faced and defeated before!" Ash said.

Misty frowned her eyes "How do you know--"

A loud scream catched Ash and Misty's attention. A fisherman and his Feraligatr ran like crazy, following by other people as the panic spread.

"A T-TENTACRUEL!!"

"Told ya!" Ash said with excitement but stopped as a mallet hit his head.

"Let's go before it comes!" Misty grabbed Ash's hand and followed the panicking crowd. The giant Pokemon's tentacles hit the buildings around at his passage, leaving the urban city in ruins.

\--R--

Growlithe's nose ached from sniffing the dirty ground but his dog's instincts kept him from stopping.

Jenny and Brock followed him at a slow pace, watching his movements and emotions carefully.

"You can do it!" Jenny encouraged her pokemon, who barked with determination and happiness.

Brock kept quiet as he tracked their path through the forest in a map to not get lost and end up in some more dangerous place.

Suddenly, Growlithe barked multiple times and ran like a lighting, passing through bushes and trees.

"I think he found something!" Jenny spoke to get Brock's attention.

"You're right!" he said, folding his map and placing it on his big backpack "I think he went that way!"

They pursued Growlithe's track and came into their view an opening green field with a huge river, his water ranging as it hit the rocks around.

"There!" Brock pointed at a fallen body near the shore, all covered with tiny leaves and sticks and soaked with crimson blood.

Jenny and Brock came closer and noticed the lavender shade of the victim's hair. They knew it was him.

Brock sat near the body and opened his backpack again, picking up a first aid kit.

Jenny understood his intention and sat with her knees in the ground, proceeding to switch James's position carefully.

"Don't move him too much." Brock advised, his half-closed eyes focusing in the Team Rocket's member.

"I know. I just needed to put him in a comfortable position" Jenny explained to the Pewter city gym leader her purpose. Brock nooded.

He searched for a pulse and succefully found a faint one. They needed to act the fastest they could. James had to survive for the sake of everyone.

"I catched a slightly pulse but he's not out of danger yet!"

"You're right! We have to get him to the center! I'll call Joy to tell her the news." Jenny picked her walkie talkie and proceeded to advise her comrade.

Brock attented to James's visible wounds to stabilize him better and increase his chances of surviving. The lavender haired man shrived and opened his eyes as the pain started to fill his body.

"T-twerp..."

Brock wasn't expecting his sudden "revival" and jumped slightly at his statement but quickly recomposed himself.

"You're going to be fine, James! Don't move!" Brock advised tying the last bandage in James's bleeding forehead.

"Just tell me...Is...J-Jessie alright? You know where is she?" his cracked voice was almost like a whisper. He was extremely concerned but not for him. Jessie was his only corcern right now. He needed to know that she was safe. He wanted to hear someone, no matter who it was, say that she was safe.

Brock nooded "She's fine. She's in the Pokemon Center resting with Meowth. Nurse Joy is doing her best in taking care of her."

James gave a smile full of pain "Good. T-that's all I wanted to...hear." His eye closed again as he fell into the darkness.

"James! You can't sleep again!" Brock shook James's body with no avail. Officer Jenny noticed his pleading and finished her call.

"The ambulance is coming. Joy said to keep him steady." She informed placing the device back in her belt.

Brock nooded. He didn't imagine himself in a situation like that and now, he could only pray for the safety of his friends.

" _I hope Ash and Misty are ok."_

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. chapter 3

Note: At the begining of this chapter occurs a time skip. It's not a big advance on the story, it's just to inform you. Enjoy!

 **Chapter 3: Don't let me** **go**

Jessie woke up for the third time once in a night. She couldn't catch sleep not only because the sore muscles and her broken arm but because of her growing concern and frustation.

Meowth snored loudly and slept in a cat-like position at her side. _"At least he's putting his worries apart unlike me."_ Her bare feets touched the cold floor of the room sending a shiver through her spine. She ignored that sensation and lifted herself up even with her muscles protesting every movement she made.

"I need to walk a bit" she told herself.

She walked to the door and looked through the cold, dark and long-lenght corridor. She saw a little light at the end of it and decided to investigate.

"Is anyone here?" she inquired at the sight of a shadow next a room's door.

"Jessie! What are you doing awake at this time of the night?" the shadow revealed itself to be nurse Joy.

"I'm too worried to sleep" she answered.

Joy suddenly remembered why she wasn't sleeping too. Jessie's answer revived her mind from what she was actually doing and after a little bit of thinking she spoke.

"Since you're here, I want to tell you--"

"What? What is it?!" Jessie interrupted, her hearbeat increasing every second.

Joy sighed sadly "Jenny and Brock found James several hours ago."

Jessie's expression softened, her blue eyes shining with a glint of relief but fear too.

"Is he alive?!"

Joy nooded "He is but--"

"But WHAT?!"

"--we enduced him into a coma." Joy spoke, never taking her eyes from Jessie.

That was the last straw. She knew she had lost him for sure now. He wouldn't wake up, he wouldn't be able to recover or be himself again. Jessie's legs gave up from standing and she almost fell to the floor.

"Jessie!" Joy grabbed her quickly before she could hit the floor "He's going to be fine. It's just to not worsen his condition."

"C-can I see him?" she asked.

"Of course you can. After all of this, you deserve sometime alone with him." Joy said, allowing Jessie to enter his room.

"He's here. There's a lot of machines connected to him so just don't touch in any of them, ok?"

Jessie nooded sadly and walked into his room, nurse Joy closing the door behind her.

Jessie walked silently to his bed, near to the a big window with a perfectly view of the moon outside. The storm calmed down a bit and every star in the black sky could be seen.

She watched the view for a while before moving her attention to her partner. It was very hard to see him so beaten and weak after all those near death experiences they had with the blast offs. They always escaped with some bruises and cuts not something life treatning like this.

" _It can be the end"_ she murmured.

Her eyes moved to James's unsconscious form

laying in the bed next to her. Joy was right, his body was surrounded by life-support machines, making beeping noises and showing colorful lights to tell the patient was alive.

She moved next to him and touched his warm cheek, the emotions flooding into her again. His body was a wreck: several bandages covered his head and exposed chest, his arm connected to an IV and an oxygen mask providing some oxygen to his lungs. She could see some cuts and bruises in some parts of his body and his plastered right leg raised up a bit.

Jessie stroke his lavender hair "I missed you so much! I couldn't get you out of my mind. Meowth took care of me all the time."

No answer came.

Jessie gulped "Why am I talking to you?" You can't hear a thing I say and you probably won't hear again!"

She sat defeated in the chair at his side and cried one more time. How can she still had tears left in her eyes after all those painful moments?

"I remember the Team Rocket's academy when you promised to never let me down. When you fell that river and you survived. You have to promise me that you're going to survive again!"

She looked at his expression waiting for some kind of signal that he was hearing but, once again, nothing came.

"C'mon, you've got to wake up!" she broke down in his chest "I'm sorry for everthing! For beating, yelling, blame and underrate you! I always act like the strongest and the leader but I'm the weakest! I understand if you don't want to see me again. I'm a bitch! That's all I AM!" Jessie screamed and ran back to the door until she stopped and felt something holding her back.

It wasn't her mind. It wasn't a spirit calling for her. She looked and noticed James's hand firmly grabbing her wrist. His face held the same expression from before until his head slowly moved to reveal a pair of green emerald eyes.

"How can someone express her feelings for herself that way when that person is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my entire life?" James's lips slowly curled into a smile.

Jessie didn't how to answer that. Her blue eyes focused on him for a while before throwing herself around his neck, hugging him with all of her strenght.

"You idiot! Never scare me like that again!" Jessie muffled her voice in his shoulder.

He simply grabbed her back, the heart monitor showing his relaxed heartbeat. She was his reason to survive. His will to live.

"I missed you too" James said rubbing his hand in her magenta hair.

"So you heard everything I said!" Jessie exclaimed annoyed " Why didn't you--"

"I wanted to hear your voice. I wanted to prove myself that you love me and I guess I was right all the time" James explained.

Jessie genuinely smiled "Of course I love you!"

"I love you too!" James said with some tears in his eyes.

James sat in his bed and breathed in. His body hurt like hell. Every movement he tried to make was like a knife piercing his skin.

James looked once more at Jessie and noticed her broken left arm "What happened to your arm, Jessie? Are you ok?"

"Quit worrying! It's just a fracture, you should worry about your well-being now not mine!" Jessie replied.

"I just needed to know if you were fine" James sighed and relaxed once more. Jessie grabbed his hand affectionatelly.

"I hope you know you're wrong" James spoke once again. Jessie looked oddly at him.

"What?"

"You're not a bitch. You're Jessie, the strongest woman I ever met." James smiled, the glint in his unique eyes shone like a bright star.

Jessie nooded in understanding. She felt everything in her mind soothing at his statement. After all, he still loved her and nothins was going to change that.

"Thanks for saving me after all of what happened" Jessie pleaded sadly.

James moved slowly his body, taking the oxygen mask from his mouth, and grabbed her chin until their lips connected. Jessie couldn't believe that was happening but she let herself enjoy the moment together.

After that ,their eyes connected. Every moment since the first time they met at the Pokemon Tech until the good days at Team Rocket, flooded through their minds. It was like they were destined to be together foverer no matter the obstacles that appeared in their lifes. Their bond was unbreakable. There wasn't James without Jessie or Jessie without James.

Their dream world shattered with the voice of Joy entering the room with Chansey.

"How are you awake, James? We're the only ones who can take you out of the coma!" she said surprised.

"Love does this kind of 'magical' things" Jessie replied and looked back at James's green eyes.

James nooded "I guess you're right! Our love made the impossible"

The nurse remained speechless. There could only be a scientific explanation for that or it was really the power of Love?

Joy shook her head in confusion "Well...If you're awake...how are you feeling?" she quickly changed her expression into a bright smile.

"Better...I guess. Jessie is here so I'm fine." James replied looking back at his partner, grabbing each other's hands.

Joy and Chansey nooded "Chansey and I have a lot of work to do! If you need something just tell me, ok?" the nurse explained.

The two rocket members nooded.

Joy walked to the door and spotted Brock and Jenny at the room's entrance, both wearing tired expressions in their faces.

"Have you got more news?" Joy asked Brock and Jenny, her eyes showing concern and sadness.

"We received some calls in Jenn's walkie-talkie but they were incomprehensible." Brock said rubbing his eyes.

"I knew they shouldn't go alone to that city!" Jenny sighed. She felt an inresponsible to let such young trainers venture themselves to the danger.

Brock placed his hand in the police's shoulder "Ash and Misty are very good trainers. I'm sure they'll be able work around the problem!"

Joy nooded "Brock knows them very well. I'm sure he's right!" The pink pokemon nooded too at her trainer's words.

Jenny smiled at their optimism but she knew that they still had to find Ash and Misty after the attemped distress she received from them. As an officer, it was her duty.

"Aren't you guys tired?" Joy asked.

Brock and Jenny nooded "Yes, but I'm still going to try to keep contact with Ash and Misty" Jenny said and then moved to Brock "You should rest after all the things that happened. You were a good help."

Brock gulped "But they're my friends. I just can't--"

Blushing, Jenny kissed his cheek sweetly and Brock fell on the floor with big hearts in his eyes and blood driping from his nose. He never expected something like that.

"I knew this would work!" the officer said laughing. Joy and Chansey laughed too, forgetting their worries and problems.

\--R--

 _Back at the Rockets..._

"Did you hear that?" Jamed asked as Jessie caressed his lavender locks. She quickly shifted her gaze to him.

"What?"

"The twerp and the twerpette are in danger." James explained, moving himself closer to his magenta haired partner.

"What are you trying to say?" Jessie knew he meant something more with those simple words.

"That they might need our help. We should--" James spoke but Jessie's voice stepped in.

"Are you insane?! Do you know how much I suffered when you were lost, exposed to every kind of danger and putting your life in risk?!" she felt the tears coming back to her eyes but she hold the urge to cry "I-I can't even think of losing you again!" she finished, her blue eyes shining with pain.

James's heart skipped a beat at her sincere words. He really felt good to know that the Jessie he thought that only cared about herself was really caring about him and his safety.

James pulled Jessie into a hug and kissed her forehead "I'm sorry, Jess. I know how you feel" Jessie cleaned her blue eyes and looked at James's green ones "I thought I had lost you too!"

They shared a kiss again before a certain cat-like pokemon invaded the room with a joyful scream.

"JIMMY-BOY!" Meowth jumped to James's bed and grabbed his neck, purring in happiness "I promise ta never leave you'se two again!"

James scratched Meowth "I'm happy to see you too!" Jessie smiled at the cat. For the first time in her life, she didn't feel annoyed with the furball. He had been a good friend and caretaker after James's disapperance.

"You're in bad shoipe, Jim! Are ya feeling good?" Meowth asked at the sight of James's injuries.

"I'm fine! You don't need to worry" James replied with a big grin. Meowth nooded "That's what counts!" he said relaxing in James's lap.

Jessie pet Meowth too and he purred content "Why did you wake up?" she inquired to the cat.

"The bed was empty and I was cold" Meowth answered. Jessie laughed at him "I'll make sure to warn you every time I come out of my bed" Meowth showed a smile "You'se better!"

James remained quiet as his only two friends laughed with each other. For what he heard, the twerps were a very important help for him and his friends so he though they should repay the favor even if they were their enemies.

Jessie looked at James's contemplative expression.

"What are you thinking about?" she inquired.

Her voice brought James back to reality "I-- I think--" he stuttered afraid of Jessie's reaction.

"You want to help the twerps, don't you?" she finished for him, still showing concern. James nooded slightly, his hair hiding his face.

"I understand your point. They have good hearts: they helped me and Meowth through the difficult times and even brought you back to me--"

"hu humm..." Meowth coughed at Jessie's sentence.

"--I mean...us" she corrected, glaring the scratch cat pokemon making him hide in James bed's sheets.

"But...your condition is bad. You even can't walk, James" she spoke with a sad smile.

"That's why I have my friends for or should I say...my girlfriend and my pokemon?" he blushed at his affirmation.

"James!" she screamed, red like a tomato.

He laughed at her innocent reaction, which was rare coming from a hot-headed person like Jessie.

"You can't deny now!" he said.

"I guess you're right...boyfriend" Jessie admited, her cheeks reddening.

Meowth sat in James's lap and pretended to cry "My lovey-dovey boirds are finnally togetha!" he finished cleaning a "tear" from his eye.

Jessie fumed but ignored the cat for a change.

"Do you want to go...as a team?" James needed to know her final decision.

Jessie ceased her stubordness "More than that...as a family" she agreed with the lavender haired man.

"OH JESSIE!" James cried, anime style, and embranced Jessie. Meowth joined his two human friends.

"But first, I think we need some clothing changes" James commented. Meowth came closer with his friends's uniforms.

"All clean and good scented!" he spoke with his accent, giving the garment to his friends.

"I guess it's our turn to help!" Jessie said, uniting hands with James and Meowth.

"Team Rocket, let's go!" the three thiefs said in unison with a glorious scream as they prepared themselves for some twerp's rescue.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. chapter 4

**Chapter 4: One kiss is never enough**

Ash and Misty covered themselves in some house's ruins, trying to avoid the remain fallen pieces of buildings. The giant pokemon ripped out the surroundings, screams ecoeing everywhere. People just wanted to get out of there safe and sound.

"This is crazy! I never though I would be in this situation once again" Misty muttered.

"I never though too! I guess...this is the end" Ash replied at his friend. He was usually very determinated and bold in these kinds of situations but he felt no hope in fighting the creature.

"What are you saying, Ash?" Misty looked at him oddly "This isn't you!" Misty commented, moving her head to Ash. They've been friends since the beginning of his journey and she had never seen him so frustrated and lost.

"Have you seen what happened to Team Rocket?" Ash asked "They almost died. They almost lost everything!"

Misty shook her head "You're talking nonsense! They were caught in a hard situation without any possibility of escaping. They could have used their pokemon, but they would put them in danger too!"

Ash looked once again at Misty. Her expression was mixed with a bit of rage, concern and fear.

"We still have a chance to save ourselves" Misty finished, her head lowered as the tears started to fill her eyes.

"Misty..." Ash spoke with a stunned expression "I don't know If I..." he didn't even have time to formulate the sentence. Misty's hand landed in the boy's face with a brutal strenght, leaving Ash in complete silence.

Misty's green eyes burned with an emotional rage "Jessie teached me some moves. She also told me to use them when people aren't acting like they really are!" Misty screamed.

Ash remembered when Jessie told them when she hit James but she did so because he was annoying her. But Misty...she was doing it to get him back.

"This isn't the Ash..." Misty stuttered "...I love!" she could feel the heat engulfing her face but she didn't care. She didn't even became aware of the words that she just spoiled.

"Misty! I'm so sorry!" Ash grabbed the girl's hands and pulled her into a tight embrance. He felt her body relaxing as she rested her head in his shoulder.

"You're right! I promised to protect the ones I love, the world I live and I'm not going to let that creature destroy the few things that people have!" Ash smiled and kissed Misty's forehead softly.

The girl moved her head back to his chocolate brown eyes "That's my Ash!"

The place kept shaking as the Tentacruel's tentacles hit the the houses and the buildings's estructures fell every time the monster attacked.

Ash and Misty were at the wrong place at the wrong time. Just before they could process, the giant Tentacruel attacked their place of hiding and captured Misty with his giant hand-like tentacle.

Ash saw everything like it was in slow motion "MISTY! PUT HER DOWN RIGHT NOW!" Ash's hand motioned to his belt and he picked a pokeball.

"ASH!!" Misty screamed as the pokemon prepared for another attack "LOOK OUT!"

Ash avoided just in time of being crushed by the giant pokemon. Tentacruel watched the enraged trainer with menacing eyes.

"Bulbasaur, Charizard and Snorlax, come on out!" he ordered, realeasing his pokemon companions.

Then, Ash moved to his tiny electric rat "Pikachu, I'm counting on you too! We need to save Misty!"

Pikachu nooded with a squeak and joined his pokemon pals in the battlefield.

Ash looked at his team and at his opponent: Charizard was a fire-type so he had a weakness against water-type, Pikachu had advantage against the Tentacruel because he was an electric-type, Bulbasaur's poison moves wouldn't work very well so he needed to use grass or normal-type moves and Snorlax's normal moves would help too.

"Charizard, go find Brock and Jenny, please!" Ash asked his dragon-like pokemon.

Charizard roared and soared through the black sky to get Ash's friends's help. He couldn't risk to hurt Charizard in this battle so it was better if he gets the others and still would be useful.

"Alright, let's go!" Ash moved his cap backwards and got ready for the dangerous battle "I'm going to save you!" he spoke to Misty.

"Just be careful" she said quietly, tears falling from her eyes.

"Bulbasaur, vine whip attack!"

The bulb pokemon's vines hit Tentacruel's tentacles, leaving the pokemon dizzy. Tentacruel slowly recovered from the diziness and lauched a water gun.

"Bulbasaur, dodge it!" Ash screamed. Bulbasaur dodged the multiple water guns from his enemy.

"Snorlax, use Mega punch!" Snorlax's fist glowed with a white flash and turned into a powerful mega punch, hitting Tentacruel's hand that hold Misty.

But it didn't work.

Ash gritted his teeths. He had to do something fast before that creature decided to squeeze the life out of Misty.

"Pikachu, use the biggest thunderbolt you can!" Ash screamed, evident rage in his veins.

Pikachu shook his head "Pika Pi, Pika Pi chu!" his tiny paw pointed to Misty. If he decided to use thunderbolt he could hurt his friend badly

"Oh...I forgot.."

"C'MON ASH! YOU CAN DO IT!" Misty sobbed, her screams of agony ecoing in Ash's ears.

"Bulbasaur, Razor leaf! Pikachu, Iron tail! Snorlax, Hyper Beam!" he finnally ordered with a scream of rage.

The pokemon lauched their moves and it seemed that they were working. Well...it seemed.

Tentacruel recovered, even faster, and used one of the strongest water-type moves, Hydro Pump, knocking out Ash's pokemon easily.

"NO, GUYS!" Ash ran to his fallen pokemon, tears streaming through his face. He felt deeply useless. How can he lose in times like this, when his friends's life were on the line? If he couldn't use his pokemon then...

Ash ran full speed to the giant Tentacruel "GIVE MISTY BACK!"

The girl watched as the boy advanced towards the creature. He must been crazy to do something so risky like that.

"ASH, NOOO!"

\--R--

Joy walked happily while whistling through the corridors of her hospital. Jenny went to search for Ash and Misty while Brock was lost in dream land in the room that Joy gave for him and his friends so she was alone with Chansey working.

She walked into a door and opened it, revealing a good-looking kitchen with caramel brown walls and with some furnite like a table in a center, a frigde and some cabinets.

Joy opened the fridge and took some food, placing it in wooden tray.

"I bet Jessie and James might be hungry" she said, picking two yogurt packets and some fresh-looking red apples.

"Chan!" Chansey agreed with a warming smile.

"I guess we can pick something for Meowth too" she suggested. Chansey nooded and placed a tiny portion of pokemon cereals in a metal bowl.

The two exited the kitchen and headed to their pacient's bedroom. They walked silently until they reached James's room with the number '367'

"I brought some food for you. I hope--" Joy knocked the door and opened it, but she couldn't see the three rockets anywhere.

The room was empty and the sheets were all messy on the floor. Joy entered and inspected it.

"Where did they go?" she asked to herself "I told them they needed to rest!"

Chansey looked at the surroundings and spotted a sheet of paper at the bedside table.

"Chan Chansey!" she called for her master, with the paper in her hands.

"What is it?" she asked.

She picked the paper and carefully read it in a loud voice. It said:

" _We are out for a while because he have to help the twerps. Thank you for the treatment,_

 _Sincerely_ ,

 _Jessie, James and Meowth"_

Joy finished, throwing the paper in the trash "I told them they needed to stay here!"

"Chan!" Chansey sweatdropped.

"Those three are in big trouble!"

\--R--

Ash remained on the floor after the futile attempts to reach the giant pokemon. Misty was completly devastated at the sight of her unconscious friend.

"Tentacruel, please! Let me go and stop hurting Ash! I'll do whatever you want" Misty pleaded, her voice hoarse from screaming.

Tentacruel ignored the girls's call and advanced towards Ash once again, as he noticed him regaining conciousness.

Ash lifted up and cleaned his bloodstained mouth "M-misty, I'm coming!" Ash proceeded to run one more time, even knowing that he couldn't stand a chance agaisnt the creature.

"Ash..."

Tentacruel looked at the trainer and prepared himself for another attack. This time he chose to use a poison-type move: Sludge Wave.

The pokemon giant's tentacles erupted a mixture of water and a strong poison, creating a huge wave of deadly water that could kill Ash in a matter of seconds.

"PLEASE ASH! NOOOO!" Misty screamed as she saw the wave coming to her friend. She closed her eyes and prayed: she remembered the way Jessie was behaving when she though she had lost James forever. If that really happens to Misty she would never be the same too.

"Weezing, grab him now!"

Ash and Misty looked at the same at the source of a unidentified but familiar voice. Before Ash could even associate who the voice belonged to, a pokemon with round-shaped body, emitting gas from it grabbed the trainer before the wave could reach him.

They floated together as the sludge wave crashed into the ground. Ash opened his eyes and came across with James's Weezing.

"Good job!" James spoke triunphantly.

Then James moved to Jessie "Your turn."

The rocket girl winked at her partner "Arbok, use your bite to free the twerpette!" she ordered.

The snake pokemon jumped really high from her trainer's side and crunched her teeths in the pokemon's tentacle that hold Misty.

Tentacruel jerked away in pain and let the girl fall but she was caught safely by Jessie's Arbok.

"Thank you" Misty scratched the snake's head, who hissed in contentement.

Ash watched the three team rocket's members in pure amesement. He couldn't really believe they were really joining the good side for once.

"Misty!" Ash spoke with a smile. Weezing placed Ash on the ground next to Arbok and Misty. The two trainers pulled into a warm hug.

"I thought I had lost you!" Ash said, tears of joy streaming from his eyes. Misty nooded "I felt the same about you!"

Jessie, James and Meowth watched smiling "That's funny! Those were the same words I said to you" Jessie commented, a shade of red in her face.

James nooded "You know I love you, don't you?" he asked. Jessie shook her head in confirmation and kissed him in the cheek.

Meowth sighed "I'm really startin' to feel like the thoird wheel here."

"Oh, poor Meowth is feeling alone!" James teased. Jessie picked the cat a planted a soft kiss in his charm "Just for you! Better now?" she asked with an annoyed tone.

Meowth smiled "Ya..."

Ash's and Misty's eyes focused in one another. Misty's lips touched in Ash's and they shared a deep kiss.

"Looks like the twerps found love too" Jessie said. James and Meowth nooded, their eyes focusing on the kids.

"I love you, Misty!" Ash confessed as he broke the kiss. Misty hugged him tight "I love you too, Ash!"

The twerps looked at the Team Rocket's members "Thank you so much, guys! If it weren't you--"

"It's okay. After all, It was all James's idea!" Jessie interrupted "I didn't want to risk our lives again" she finished sighing.

James walked, with the help of his crutches, to the trainers, Jessie and Meowth following behind "Is everything fine with you?" he asked.

"Besides from some cuts, I'm fine" Ash replied grinning.

"I'm unscathed!" Misty replied as well "Hey, where's Togepi?" she inquired.

The egg pokemon, as hearing her trainer's voice, abandoned her place of hiding and ran happily to Misty's arms.

"Oh Togepi! Are you ok?"

"Prrii.." Togepi thrilled.

Ash walked to the male member of the Rockets and spoke "So Brock and Jenny found you! I'm so glad they did it. You can't even imagine how worried Jessie was!" their eyes focused on Jessie for a while.

"Thank you once again! Even in your condition you were able to save us" Ash thanked "I never felt so happy to see you guys!"

"Oh, it's nothing...really! I guess it's just the price I had to pay for rescuing me and saving Jessie's life." James admitted. While they were chatting Misty's and Jessie's expressions turned into fear.

"James..."

"Ash..."

Both girls spoke at the sight of the angry Tentacruel, getting ready to attack them one more time. Meowth cowardly fled from the scene "HE'S GOING TA KILL US!"

"Meowth!" Jessie screamed. But the cat wasn't hearing "You promised that you wouldn't abandon us again, furball!"

Meowth's ears caught Jessie's true words. He couldn't disappoint his friends now. After all the pain he and Jessie suffered, he just couldn't repeat his mistake.

Meowth walked back to them "I'm not going to leave you'se guys again!" his human friends agreed "We stay together!" they said in unison.

"I wouldn't like to interrupt your moment of friendship but I think we should really run!" Ash advised. He and Misty started running because Tentacruel was ready to lauch his next move.

Jessie and Meowth started running too but Jessie stopped some steps later when she felt James's absence.

"James, run for it!" Jessie screamed, forgetting that her friend was still hurt.

James struggled to find his voice "Don't rush me! You're not the one with a broke leg here!" he walked slowly and tried to stand up steady at the same time.

Tentacruel's nearest victim was James, so he took the advantage and hit him with one of his grey tentacles.

"JAMES!" Jessie screamed as the lavender-haired man was thrown up through the air and fell into the cold harsh ground. She ran at his side without caring in anything more around her.

"Jessie!" Ash and Misty both called at the same time. Meowth covered his mouth with his paws in shock "This can't be happenin' again!" he was ready to ran to reach his friends but Ash grabbed him, before he could even start.

"You stay!" Ash pinned Meowth to his chest "I can't stand seeing people and pokemon hurt anymore!"

Meowth's sharpen eyes focused on the kid with concern "Where's pikachu?" the cat inquired with sadness plastered in his face.

"He's hurt and I forced him to go to a pokeball! I couldn't let him suffer anymore." Ash sobbed "But I-I'm sure he's going to be fine soon. He hates being stuck in the pokeball but that's all I could do to save him" Ash hugged Meowth as he sobbed in his fur, not caring at all if it was getting wet or not.

Misty left the other boys behind and reached Jessie and James. She was comforting him, massaging his cheek, trying to calm him down.

"Do you need--" Misty started but Jessie spoke with autority "Get out!"

Misty looked quizzicaly at her for a second but didn't dare to move a muscle.

"You heard me! Take Ash and Meowth and go...Misty!" she kept her stunning expression for a minute. First, she didn't ever expected hearing Jessie calling for her real name...neither Ash's name. And second, she didn't know she would ever obey a Team Rocket member.

"R-right..." Misty gave a determinated look and fled back to Ash and Meowth.

Jessie watched her leaving and moved back to the whippering James. He was resting his head on Jessie's leg, grabbing her gloved hand firmly.

"It's just us now, James." She told with the sweetest voice she could exert. James gulped in pain, sweat falling from his forehead.

"Jess...It hurts..." he spoke as the pain striked his body.

"I know but I'm here. Everything is going to be fine!" she massaged his tear stained cheek and she felt him relaxing at her soft touch.

"James, you need to stand up carefully before that thing decides to finish us" she said "but you have to help me too because with my arm like this I can't do too much" Jessie advised, trying to remain her posture.

"But Jess..."

"Don't protest!"

James didn't want to argue with Jessie in a life-threatning situation so he decided to follow her lead and carefully sat himself on the ground.

"Now, I'm going to pull you up!"

James breathed in and lifted up, gently grabbing Jessie's shoulder for support "I-I did it"

"Not yet!" Jessie picked back his crutches, not letting go off him. They walked together a few steps, both knowing that they would be attacked for sure.

"Jess, I'm sorry for dragging you to this! Just promise me if we die, we will met somewhere again, ok?" James's heart pounded faster as every word came out of his mouth.

"Oh idiot! You didn't have to ask. You know very well that I will always be with you. If you go first just wait for me to come back to you!" Jessie smiled at her partner.

"Thank you for everything. You made me the person I wanted to be and allowed me to find my freedom in your soul!"

"How poetic, James! I thought I would never have a family and someone to love me but I guess it was a mistake to think like that"

Tentacruel's menancing pupils watched the two partners for a second. It was his opportunity to get revenge on the humans that were constantly destroying the world they lived in.

Until Charizard came...

The dragon like pokemon flew above the beast and grabbed Jessie and James before Tentacruel was able to hurt them or probably kill them.

"It's the cop and the eyeless twerp!" James exclaimed as he grabbed himself in the dragon's neck.

"Hi..." Jessie greeted with an embarrassed smile.

"I have eyes they're just...half closed!" Brock spoke with anger.

"Can we talk about that later? Ash and others might need help too!" Jenny advised. She picked her walkie-talkie and tried one more time to contact Ash and Misty.

"C'mon! You've got to work!" she pleaded.

Then, to everyone's surprise, Ash's voice could be heard coming from the device, still with some intreferences due to the weather.

"Are you and Misty fine!?" Jenny asked immediatelly.

" _We're okay! Meowth is with us and he's okay too!"_ Ash spoke from the other side.

Jessie and James grinned at the mention of their furry friend.

"Alright! Stay where you are! We've got Jessie and James safe and sound too!" she informed.

" _Good to hear! We'll stay here!"_ he finished.

Ash, Misty and Meowth exchanged glances "I hope we can convice Tentacruel to stop!" Ash commented holding Meowth with his arms.

Misty smiled and remembered tha she usually dealled very well with water type pokemon.

She slowly came closer to the big Tentacruel. Ash and Meowth watched in worry.

"Misty, What are you doing?"

"The twerpette is goin' nuts!"

Misty gestured Ash and Meowth to be quiet and touched the pokemon's nose. Tentacruel eyed her suspiciously.

"It's fine. I'm not going to hurt you!" Misty told. The pokemon couldn't feel any danger so he let the girl pet him.

Charizard landed quietly near Ash and Meowth as he noticed the unbelievable interaction between Misty and Tentacruel.

Jenny, Brock, Jessie and James reunited with Ash and Meowth.

"What the hell is Misty doing?" Brock asked.

"She must be crazy. We've got to stop her!" Jenny said.

"Or maybe not" James said. Everyone looked at him with doubtful glances.

He pointed his finger "Look!" The group obeyed and noticed that Tentacruel was actually trusting in Misty.

"I guess he likes her" Jessie commented.

"You're right" Ash added still holding Meowth in his arms.

"Hey Tentacruel! I know you're doing this because you're scared" Misty told. Tentacruel nooded slightly.

"You're afraid of losing the ones you love: your family and the others Tentacruel and Tentacool" she continued.

"But, you see" she pointed at her friends and Team Rocket "we are also afraid of losing our friends and family."

Ash smiled brightly at her statement. Brock and Jenny nooded at Misty. Jessie grabbed James's arm and he smiled too.

Tentacruel felt for the first time pity for the humans. It's true that he wanted revenge after what humans have made to his habitat: constantly destroying it for creating more for them putting the lives of the pokemon in risk.

But something made him realize that not all the humans were the same.

"I'm sorry for what we did and I know it's not going to be easy to accept our excuses but..." Misty shook her head as she felt the tears coming.

Ash quickly ran to her side and grabbed her shoulder "Misty..."

"Look at those two, Tentacruel!" Misty pointed to the members of Team rocket. Both shivred at the sudden change of attentions. James held Jessie in protection.

"Those two love each other and do you know how much they suffered when they were seperated?" Misty asked.

The two rockets held their gaze in Tentacruel. The pokemon watched them but instead of showing hatred like before, he showed regret. Regret for what he did to them.

"You have to believe me. I almost didn't recognize Jessie" she finished holding Ash's hand.

The magenta haired woman lowered her head and James instantly comforted her with a kiss in her forehead.

"So Tentacruel, I was thinking...why don't you join me?" she asked.

Everyone gasped at the girl's question.

"I was thinking if you would like to join my water pokemon at my gym" she smiled "My gym is getting a remodeling and Gyarados would like to a have a friend like you to make him company"

Tentacruel considered the trainer's invitation.

"I know you have your family and friends! You can bring them too!" Misty said.

The pokemon looked surprised but confused too. He looked at the humans, all of them showing brightly smiles. Maybe he could give them a chance, prove himself that some humans could be good too like the girl standing in front of him.

After a while, the pokemon nooded at the girl, much to the surprise of everyone.

"You made a good choice, Tenty!" The water type trainer said, hugging the beast's blue nose.

Officer Jenny moved to Misty and handed her a masterball "It's better to use this on him! He's quite big" the police officer laughed, placing the ball in Misty's palm.

The girl was a little confused. A master ball could capture any type of pokemon but she didn't know it was more effective to capture a big pokemon with a masterball than with a pokeball.

"Anyway! Tentacruel, you're mine" and she gently opened the pokeball, touching his nose and sucking him to it with a big red flash.

The masterball moved only once, and stopped. Tentacruel was caught and now he was Misty's.

"I promise I'll take good care of you!" she said to the pokeball. Ash embraced Misty planting a kiss in her head.

"You did it, Misty! You saved everyone and you made a pokemon happy!" he said, still holding her. She smiled and kissed his cheek.

Jenny walked back to Brock and Team rocket, leaving the two teenagers alone. She walked to Jessie and gave her something too.

"Here. I told I would give it back to you" she gently spoke, handing the photo that Jessie gave Jenny to help her find James.

"Thanks!" she blushed and picked it back, staring at it with her big blue eyes.

James, who was watching the officer and his partner, gently grabbed her hand and looked at the photo too.

"Do you always carry it around?" he asked.

The girl nooded "It gives me strength, hope and will to keep living when I'm feeling down. When I look at it, I remind myself that I have to carry on on my life, that I have someone who loves me that I have to keep fighting for" she spoke, never ceasing to look at the photo.

James smiled "I'm happy to know that me and Meowth are the reason you are still standing!" he blushed a bit.

She giggled and kissed his lips passionately.

Meowth, jumped to their heads, both still kissing each other and sighed "Guess Meowth here it's the thoird wheel again!"

Jessie and James broke the kiss, the cat almost falling but caught by Jessie and James's arms "You are part of our family too, furball!" Jessie spoke.

The lavender haired man muttered "And you'll always be till the end of times!"

Meowth purred as both of his human friends kissed slightly his cheeks. They laughed happilly together.

In the distance, sirens could be heard.

An emergency vehicle stopped a few meters from Ash and Misty, leaving trailing marks on the ground.

From the ambulance emerged a worried nurse Joy "Is everyone fine?"

Ash shook his head slightly "Unfortunatelly, my pokemon need help but asides from them, I think everyone is ok!" he said.

Joy nooded sympathetically "Put your pokeballs on the cart in the back. I'll cure them at the center" she ordered, Ash heading to the back of the vehicle.

Then her expression quickly changed into worry and anger mixed at the same time "And you three!" she pointed at the rocket agents, who stared scared.

"I told you that you needed to rest in order to heal! Especially you, James!" she fumed, advancing towards them.

"I...I...just wanted to help.." he said, almost losing the balance with his good leg.

Jessie came in his defense and Misty as well "We saved Ash and Misty!" the magenta haired girl spoke.

"She's right! If it wasn't them, we would be severely hurt...or worse than that!" she said.

Joy analysed the situation for a while "Well, If it's that the case, then you're excused but don't repeat that...both of you!" she warned.

The rockets sighed in relief.

"Well, let's go! We have pokemon to take care off!" Joy said "I will contact my sisters to provide themselves to help the affected people and pokemon" she said, ready to start the engine.

Charizard took flight, carrying everyone and following the vehicle.

Soon they would be finnally safe... the whole ordeal was over.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Friendship and Love conquer**

After riding for at least fifteen minutes, they finnally arrived at the Pokemon center. Charizard landed near the entrance, leaving the humans at their destination.

Ash's pokemon were immediatelly taken to the emergency unit. Fortunatelly, they escaped with a few scratches, bruises and burns but nothing that could put their lives in risk.

"Pikachu, I'm so happy that you're fine!" Ash said, hugging his electric rat.

"And you too, of course!" then he embraced his other pokemon, Bulbasaur, Snorlax and Squirtle.

Misty watched her friend at the entrance of the room. She smiled content. Ash could risk his life just for the well-being of the ones we loved and he just proved that when Tentacruel caught her.

"Ash!" she came closer to him "I would like to thank you for trying to save me!" she shyly grabbed his hand, kissing him in his cheek.

Ash's eyes beamed "I love you, Misty! I'm sure you would do the same for me!"

"No doubts!" she responded, hugging him. Ash embraced her back, brushing his thin fingers in her orange toned hair.

"I think we should thank Team Rocket too! They were the ones who saved us after all!" he suggested.

"I still can't believe they did it!" Misty replied "Let's go get them!" she said, pulling Ash with her.

"Hold on!" he said laughing and being dragged through the corridor. They reached James's room but stopped as they heard voices inside.

Not three voices as they were expecting but four.

Ash and Misty leaned on the wall, trying to hear the conversation. It seem that someone was arguing.

" _I thought we were excused!"_ James retorqued.

" _Well...I'm sorry for being worried about my patients! I'm a doctor that's what I do!"_ Joy spoke.

" _But you just told us that we did a good thing!"_ Jessie's voice raised.

" _Jess is right!...Ouch! That hurts!"_ James complained.

Ash and Misty looked at each other with similar expressions, then continued listening.

" _I know I told you that you were excused but I couldn't just say that. It's true you did the right thing but you were suposed to rest not just run away without saying anything!"_ the nurse said.

" _We left the paper!"_ Meowth argued.

" _It wasn't enough! You guys should have told me!"_ she said again.

They had heard enough. Misty knocked at the door, the voices ceased to argue and Joy opened with a smile "Do you need something?"

"We just wanted to say that there's no reason to argue!" Ash said, entering in the room with Misty.

Joy headed back to James's bed, continuing to readjust the bandages aroung his leg's cast, making him wince again.

"I just wanted them to know that they compromised their health even more!" Joy said, finishing to work on James's leg.

"It was my fault..." Jessie accused with a sad expression.

James moved his head to her, ready to confront and carrying the fault for his partner but Jessie stopped him.

"It was me who accepted James's idea of helping the twerps. I should have stopped him from trying to persuate me to do it but I agreed. He's my partner and he's hurt. I should have taken care of him better" she whispered.

"No, Jess! It was me! I was the one who wanted to help them...you just followed my lead!"

"I should have stopped you!" she argued, her voice higher than she inteended "You always came up with those stupid ideas and you never care about yourself!" Jessie shouted, running through the door as soon as James's eyes showed pain and sadness at her remarks.

"Jess, wait!" he tried to stand up from his bed but the pain in his leg stopped him before Joy could say anything.

"You should rest...she'll be fine! She's just frustated.." Joy said with a more welcome and heart-warming expression.

"James, we just wanted to thank you, Jessie and Meowth for your help!" Ash said, Misty nooding at his side with a grin.

"No problem, twerps! You'se guys saved us countless times too!" Meowth answered when James decided to remain quiet.

"You want us to go to see how's Jessie?" Misty offered, her gaze landing in James's battered expression.

"Thanks but I want to talk with her alone!" he kindly refused the offer, picking his crutches at his bed side and walking to the door leisurely.

"Hey...you need to rest! Come back..." Joy tried to stop him but Ash and Misty gave her a look that make her rethink in her decision.

"He really needs some time with her" Ash smiled to the nurse.

"They're Team rocket. Pain is a thing they know very well...thanks to us" Misty said a little hint of pity and fault in her voice. Meowth, who as still there, nooded sadly.

Ash grabbed her hand as soon as she said that.

"Guess you're right!" Joy admitted, with Chansey, Ash, Misty and Meowth exitting the room together and heading to the cafeteria.

\--R--

James paced through the corridors of the center, already whacked from just standing in one leg, his hands sweating and hurting.

" _C'mon Jessie! Don't make this more difficult for me!"_ he cursed under his breath, looking through doors and windows.

Then he spotted a large door to the outside with tiny windows embedded on the door, it was possible to get a complete view to the blue and clean sky outside, a vast and colorful garden full of flowers and pokemon playing under some trees and taking sun baths.

A paradise right in front of the male rocket's eyes.

Knowing Jessie very well, she always loved nature and spaces full of life. She must had gone to the garden to calm her nerves, take a breath of fresh air and be alone with her thoughts for a while

James placed his hand on the door's handle and opened it, almost choking with the breath-taking land scape.

He waded through the vegetation, being difficult for him with crutches, but relaxing at the sight of the mother nature around him.

He ceased the admiration of the scenery when he found Jessie sitting near a bench, her back to him and her head resting on the stiff cast placed in her arm.

James silently walked to her and carefully sat on the floor at her side. Jessie pretended not noticing him.

James layed his crutches on the ground and sighed in relief. He looked at the big tree next to them and at the sky with white and fluffy clouds, the bird pokemon flying in flocks.

"Truly stunning, isn't it?" he asked, even thought he knew that Jessie wasn't going to answer.

She looked at him for a second and then moved her head in the opposite direction.

James smiled. She could be so stubborn sometimes.

"C'mon, Jess! Don't you enjoy this nature? It's really relaxing here...just me...and you!" he slowly came closer to her, taking her right hand in his left hand.

Jessie ignored him for a few more seconds, James never stopping from waiting for her to talk.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you" she muttered, still resting her head in her arm. James finnally felt her body relax at his presence.

"No need to apologise.You're right about what you said. I should have thought in rest instead of helping the twerps but what it's done, it's done. They probably wouldn't be here if we haven't help them" James said, moving towards her and helding her close to his chest.

"You still love me, right?" Jessie asked a little afraid.

James was taken aback from her question "Of course I still love you! You were just frustated with yourself, Jess!" he gently kissed her head.

"Are you sure you can handle me? A emotionally cold and hot headed woman with a pure cinnamon roll man with a heart of gold, sounds a good combination?" she asked, still shaken from her past's heartbreaks.

"You're not emotional cold! An I'm not that good..." he blushed at her praise.

"Shut up, James! Of course you are!" she interrupted.

"Jess, I promise you I'll never abandon you like your ex-boyfriends did. About handling you, I've been doing that since we met at the Pokemon Tech and I have to confess that since then, those were the best years of my life! I'm going to be the boyfriend you always dreamed!" he guaranted, squeezing her hand.

Jessie held the tears of happiness that were threatning to fall and snuggled deeper on his chest "I promise to be the best girlfriend in the world. I always thought you were scared of love due to the fact how Jessiebelle treated you in the past. I'll protect you, I promise!"

"When it comes to **your** love, I'm never afraid! Protecting you is my duty too, despite the fact you like to do it by yourself but I want to show what I'm capable of!" James moved her closer to him.

"Now let's let the wind guide us to path to the future" James said, looking at the sky above.

"Have you been reading again?" Jessie laughed at his choice of words.

He shook his head "No! It came randomly to my mind!" he said "My only inspiration is you!"

Jessie giggled quietly and let him comb her magenta locks, as the warm afternoon wind striked their bodies.

"Jessica?"

Jessie's head instantly moved as he heard him calling for her full name. That meant serious things.

"Can you tell me what happened...after we were attacked?" James politely asked with a serious expression.

Jessie considered his request. She didn't want to think on the pain she suffered when she thought he was dead but he had the right to know the full story.

"After we were separated, I blasted off to the forest. I screamed...for your life...for my life. I remember hitting the trees and rolling over through rocks and then hitting the ground. Our blasts are usually not that painful but this one was really bad. I remember hearing my bones snapping and the diziness in my head" Jessie stopped a bit.

"That explains your arm" James commented sadly, caressing the fingers of her broken arm that weren't covered with bandages or plaster.

"Then I passed out and I don't remember what happened next. When I woke up, I heard some voices and sirens. I saw blurry lights and someone around me. I remember they were telling me that everything was going to be fine or to stay calm. I could only think in you...on the things I would miss if I had lost you" she said.

James kept quiet.

"Then I woke up again, this time at the pokemon center. Meowth was there with the twerps, crying when I told him that you were probably dead. Nurse Joy took care of my arm and some other few injuries I had and then officer Jenny offered to search for you" Jessie grabbed him tightly.

"I was really scared. I wasn't myself...without you. I guess those were the worst hours of my life. I couldn't sleep and I just wanted you back" James brushed the tears that finnally spilled through her cheeks.

"Now I'm here, Jess! It's enough! You don't need to talk about it anymore!" he gently grabbed her hand, montioning her to stand up.

Jessie did as he told and helped James to his feet "Let's go see how is Meowth and the others!" James said, Jessie taking his arm and heading back to the door at a slow pace.

\--R--

"Here you have it!" Joy placed a tray of food in a large table. They were at the pokemon center's cafeteria, full of tables and chairs and a little buffet's expositor to choose the food.

"Thank you!" Brock thanked, picking his orange juice. Ash and Misty did the same, picking a milkshake and a apple juice, respectively.

Meowth sat in the table too, eating the pokemon food Joy offered him "It tastes so good!" he commented with a satisfied smile.

"So you guys will keep going on your journey?" Joy asked, sitting at their side.

Ash nooded "I still have some badges to win!" he said, sipping on his drink.

Misty sighed "I'll keep an eye on him!" she spoke. Brock nooded "I guess I'll do my part too! But how about a date before we keep going! I'll make dinner!" Brock once again tried to seduce the nurse.

"I'm sorry! I have lots of patients to treat!" Joy excused a lit bit embarrassed.

Misty bursted out laughing at Brock's heartbreak. Ash and pikachu giggled too.

The Pewter city gym leader fell anime style on the floor and cried like a crazy.

The rest of the group ignored him and continued chatting "Ash, I want to ask you if you don't mind coming to Cerulean with me to show Tentacruel his new home...then we can go back on your journey...you don't mind?" she asked a little bit afraid of her question.

"Of course I don't mind! I can even give you a helping hand to the final phase of the remodeling!" Ash replied with a warm grin.

Misty's green eyes shone at his sympathetic behavior "Thank you so much, Ash!" she crushed him with a hug and kissed his cheek.

"No problem, Misty!" Ash held her in his arms and kissed her back.

"Are you planning leaving today?" Joy asked.

"Maybe we can stay for a little while. Besides our pokemon still need to rest and Team rocket.." Ash said.

Meowth interrupted "Those two still need to rest, especially James! Don't wait for us, Ash!"

Nurse Joy nooded at the cat's words "I still have to make sure they're healing properly. They just need two or three days more!" she informed, looking at the cat.

"Ok, we stay for the night! A dinner to celebrate!" Ash suggested and Brock's spark of love instantly lit, abandoning his stance of depression.

"A dinner at candlelit! Just what we needed!" Brock grabbed the nurse's hand, standing in one knee.

"We're all going to dinner together" Misty 'crushed' Brock with her words, who dismissed the idea of a dinner for two.

"I'll call Jessie and James!" Meowth said, running through the door but suddenly coming face to face with his human friends.

"Jim! Jess!" the cat said jumping to their shoulders and hugging their necks.

"He's being too needy!" Jessie commented.

"I think he's just still shaken from the fact that you and I confessed our feelings for each other!" Jamed added.

"You'se two are being incredibly cruel with me!" he folded his tiny arms in annoyance.

Everyone laugh at Meowth's jeaulosy and the rockets joined the Ash's gang at the table, sharing stories and uncoming plans.

The night came and so the dinner. The group ate together the homemade food from Brock and Joy, who helped each other on the kitchen.

Ash and Misty shared some adventures they had together and Jessie, James and Meowth stuffed themselves with the food. The dinner became a party that enfolded past midnight until everyone was completely exausted.

Ash and Misty slept in a spare room together (on two separated beds), Brock insisted in sleeping with Joy, promising that he wouldn't play any trick and Jessie and James slept on James's hospital room with Meowth sleeping at their feets.

"Jess, are you awake?" the lavender haired asked quietly to not awake his furry friend.

Jessie rubbed her eyes and leaned on James's side "Now I am!" she answered yawning.

"I'm sorry! I just...can't sleep!" he answered, switching the lamp at the bedside on. Jessie's eyes blinked at the amount of light

"Is your leg hurting again? Did you have a nightmare?" Jessie asked for the possibilities.

"I just wanted to say thank you!" he said, his smile enlightened by the lamp's light.

"James, It's 2 a.m.! That's not a good hour to thank someone!" she said a little bit annoyed fron being disturbed from her beauty sleep.

"I know, it's just...I forgot and wanted to thank you as soon as I remembered!" James spoke, picking her silk hand in his own.

"Thanking me for what, James?" the magenta haired woman inquired softly.

"For never losing hope on me! For never stop believing that you would see me again!" he confessed with a happy tone.

Jessie's blue eyes blinked again, this time at his words. She choked with her speach and opted for hugging him, his arm placed on her waist.

"I would never lose hope on you! I never lost hope on my mother and I would never even think on losing hope on the most important person in my life!" she kissed his neck and relaxed on his chest.

James fought back tears of happiness and switched the light off "I would never lose hope on you too! Goodnight, Jessie.."

"Goodnight, James..."

 **THE END (OF THE BEGGINING)**

I hope you guys liked this chapter. I'm still thinking in adding one more like what will happen months later :) Thank you so much for reading and review if you want.


End file.
